Hands of fate keep time on a heart shaped watch
by DoingTrix
Summary: Learning curves for many members of the Hellsing organization. Can Integra truely understand herself through this person? Does gender really matter? Can friendship stand the ultimate test? Romance Integra/OC Alucard/Seras & Friendship I/A/S/OC
1. Prolouge

It was 8:30pm in the middle of summer everything was still in the English country side. Dusk was falling around the Hellsing Manor house, a warm golden sun was still visible between the vast wood opposite the building. Guards paced lazily back and forth over the neatly mown lawn, their jackets abandoned on the steps of the great entrance. Beads of sweat sat on their brows, guns lay loosely in their clasped arms. A pair stood by the pillared front gates chatting away laughing every now and then but always keeping a watchful eye on the road leading towards them.

"So have you heard that we have yet another gruelling training session tomorrow?"

"Yes I had heard. The boss is working us overtime at the moment, you don't suppose there's going to be another mission anytime soon?"

"Perhaps, but I highly doubt that, we would have been told the reasons for the training don't you think?"

"Yes you're right there." They lapsed into silence to watch a flock of birds fly in a large V across the blue and purple evening sky,

"How long have we got until the end of our shift Bri?" The one called Bri consulted his watch,

"Ummmm bout half an hour, but whether or not that means the other two will be prompt in relieving us is a different matter." They both snorted

"Who is relieving us exactly?" Bri asked pulling a pack of cigarettes out of his trouser pocket and offering them to his companion,

"Jason Kracks and Philip Robbinson" he answered taking one and nodding in thanks,

"Oh for fuck sake I forgot that it was their first night shift, looks like my plan for a good night's sleep is not going to happen."

"Look mate I know you've been having a rough time lately, as far as I've heard you've done more hours this week than anyone else in our squad," Bri nodded and exhaled.

"It's the price I have to pay if I want that promotion to General next week,"

"Exactly, and we've that training session tomorrow, so if you want I'll cover for you and watch both the newbees tonight and when you get that promotion you can put in a good word for me deal?" Bri grinned placed a hand on his companions shoulder and squeezed,

"Derik Forbes, you are a life saver, thanks mate you can't imagine how shattered I am, all I want is a bath and a good sleep." Derik laughed,

"Bet that's not all you want eh?" Bri snorted,

"You got that bloody right there, I broke up from Jane 8 months ago and I haven't had a good shag in about that time as well."

"What? Jeeze Bri you must be aching for it, bet you'd even get it on with the boss if you had the chance!" Both men looked at each other, paused then burst out laughing,

"Fuck off D like I'd ever do that I'd get my bollocks blown of before they even left my pants!" the men grasped each others shoulders as they rocked with laughter, their sound carried across the grounds and through an open window that over looked the front lawn.

* * *

Chapter one will be up soon, hopefully you wont shoot the writer as i am trying to keep each character as original as poss ok? No made up lingo or out of character personalities got it!? Right well enjoy and review your oppinions!


	2. A story of a fight

Hope the Prolouge was ok not sure what you actually put in a prolouge but still. Enjoy.

* * *

The Hellsing Organisation's Director stood one hand in a green trouser pocket the other flicked cigar ash into a silver ashtray watching the two men roaring with laughter. Integra Hellsing let a rare smile pass her lips, she was very proud of her organisation, the many men under her command worked hard and fought hard, but it was the moments like this that she felt the intense sense of accomplishment at her job. She was glad to see the men bonding in a friendship manor, but at the same time she worried that the ordeals in battle might damage them beyond repair. Death can be a very damaging factor to a person, that she knew from personal experience. The death of her father had completely changed her, she'd been 12 boarding 13 when it had happened and from then on she'd never seen the child side of her again. She didn't want to lose her men because they let themselves get overly attached to each other, but what could she do? Not a lot if she was honest. There were times when she was alone and relatively clam she would wonder how her life would be had her father not have died, would she still be as strong emotionally and physically as she was now? Would she still have been Hellsings next leader? And most importantly (well to Integra it was important) would she still have been a virgin at 22?She didn't know and wouldn't know because as the it so happened her father had died, she had been thrust fully into being head of Hellsing, she had hardened every single part of herself to pain and loss, and she had remained a virgin not even entering a relationship for the fun of it. She sighed and turned away from the large windows and pressed number 1 on her caller pad, "Walter, can you please bring me up some tea and another pack of Henris thank you."

"Of course Sir Integra I'll be there momentarily," the line went dead, Integra sat herself down in the large high backed green leathered chair behind her desk and rubbed her temples gently.

"It's times like these when I love being in charge, and hate it at the same time," the truth of the matter was deep down she longed to enter the grounds and laugh like her men did to not even (for the shortest time) have a care in the world and just enjoy the beautiful evening. Unfortunately given her status she'd never been one for socialising, she didn't't really know how to socialise outside of business, having never had many close friends. She knew that if she entered the ground she'd cause unwanted tension around her men and she didn't want to ruin such a lovely evening for them, no she'd sit here and wait for Walter to come with her tea and cigars, then maybe she'd find and excuse to summon her (she loved calling them this) slaves and get talking to them for a while before returning to her evening work.

Walter knocked at Integras door and wait for a reply "Come in," he heard the usual steady voice call from inside. Using his excellent balance he held everything on his right palm while opening the door with his left, Integra he saw was sitting with her eyes closed and gloved hands rubbing small circles over her temples.

"Sir Integra is there something wrong?" she looked up and smiled slightly

"No Walter I'm fine just a small headache that's all"

"Would you like me to get you anything to relieve you from it?"

"No Walter I'm fine really nothing a good cup of tea and a glass of Scotch wont solve I'm sure," he shrugged not wanting to hassle her any further. Pouring the tea Walter scanned Integras face closely. For a woman of such a young age Integra already had developed stress signs, fine lines crossed her high forehead, frowning so much had caused indentations between her eyebrows and the many sleepless nights had left permanent dark circles under her eyes. And yet she still held the Hellsings regale looks, the blonde hair had been in the family for generations, her father Arthurs hair had been his best feature, but Integras was defiantly her startlingly blue eyes.

"She is truly the most beautiful Hellsing that I've ever had the pleasure to serve under," Integra looked up at Walter and raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"Am I really that interesting?" Walter smiled

"Miss Integra if you don't mind me asking, have you ever considered finding a husband and well, producing the next heir to the Hellsing organization?" Integra blinked over her crossed fingers,

"No Walter, I haven't, I'm married to my job so to speak." Walter nodded

"I understand Miss Integra, I just don't want you to wait to long before finding someone. Your father was engaged by your age and in about 8 months time you'll be the same age as your as your mother was when she fell pregnant."

"Really?" she waited for a moment before asking "What was there relationship like before I was born?" Walter perched on the side of the table

"Well your father was my best friend, and when he met your mother on a mission to India I could tell straight away they were meant for each other. Her father was the Emperor and she the Princess, when they came under a vicious attack by a large gathering of Vampires they called upon your father for help to which he obliged. He protected your mother with everything he could but the more men we lost the harder it was for him to remain in charge, he had to become involved with the battles." Integra lent forward eager to know more about her father and mother, "One night our defences were broken and the Palace was over run, your father went straight to your mothers bed chamber I followed to give back up. It had been many years since I took part in such a bloody battle, your poor father he received many injuries but fought gallantly, your mother even slew a few of the ghouls as well. Then after we had eliminated them your father stayed behind to in his words 'tie up loose ends' and the next time I saw him he was engaged and head over heels in love with the Princess Avinashi." Integra smiled sadly

"Indestructible," Walter look questioningly at her "It's what her name meant." He laughed

"Yes, and she was as well, she help your father with many important missions and in some cases took part, in the short time they knew each other he taught her how to handle a gun and to speak fluent English. Your mother was a remarkable woman, she could fight with swords better than any man I ever met,"

"And yet I was her ultimate downfall" Integra snorted lighting another cigar and puffing gently on it. Walter look at the closes thing he'd had to a daughter and felt a great pain in his ageing heart,

"Miss Integra if I might be so bold in saying that had you not have had such remarkable parents then you would not be the astounding young woman you are today. Now even though you never knew your mother I can tell you that she loved you very much, she and your father use to sit for hours discussing plans for you. Where you'd study, would you take over as next Hellsing Dictator or should they wait for a boy, what you'd be called and so on."

"Did they want more children?" Integra interrupted

"I'm not sure to be honest Miss Integra, you where such a beautiful baby," Integra blew smoke upwards and lent back in her chair resting her knee against the top of the desk.

"I do believe you're going soft on me Walter," Walter smiled

"Oh I expect I have softened over the years,"

"Were they happy Walter?" He paused

"Yes. Yes they were very happy, never have I seen a couple so in love. They couldn't stay angry at each other for more than a day and even then the argument would have had to be a large one." There was silence for a while as they each digested the story, finally Walter stood up bowed and turned to leave,

"Walter?" He turned back "Thank you for telling me about my parents, it…." she lapsed into silence, Walter nodded in understanding then left leaving Integra sitting in the growing darkness of her large office.

Not too far away to the west of London another young woman sat in the growing darkness a cigarette hanging between her fingers outside a busy pub, the woman was some 19 years of age, slightly under average height, with lengthy brunette waves falling round her hunched shoulders. Her name May Johnson, she'd been educated at as many as 9 different schools before finally settling at Bedstone College for her last four years of required education. She'd never been popular, she'd never been the most attractive girl but she wasn't unattractive as her few friends would insist. She didn't love life, but took every day as it came and didn't go out of her way to make it miserable for others or herself, deep down she wished her life was like the ones she read about in her many treasured story books, but it wasn't and she accepted that. "Greaaaat" she exhaled as a loud sound came from inside the bar where her three closest friends were, Chris Nash, Amy Parham and Beth Hawksworth-Brookes, "I wonder if it was Chris or Beth who started it this time?" Flicking the last bit of ash from the cigarette she got up and strode back into the bar where a peculiar sight greeted her.

Amy was pinned over the bar screaming fit to bust while Chris was trying unsuccessfully to pull the attacker off his girlfriend, Beth was sitting on the floor unconscious. The attacker wasn't large but seemed to have the strength of a weightlifter, Chris's punches did nothing to stop him from baring down upon Amy whose' summer dress was halfway up her body

"Tell me my dear are you a virgin?" The man cooed, Chris let out a roar of anger and leapt at him looping his arms around his neck and pulling hard. The man stopped his grope and stood up Chris hanging off his shoulders, with a quick twist Chris flew across the room hit the wall with a bone shattering crunch and collapsed to the ground in a heap. May glared at the man and advanced, a guttural growl issued from the standing figure an evil grin stretched his mouth revealing a set of glittering teeth, May hesitated. There was something unnerving about the way he was watching her move, the way his lips were pulled back over his pointy teeth, the way his eyes glowed red in the musty aired room, wait _red!?_ May stared unable to comprehend what she was viewing, a man not especially muscular but physically strong enough to send a fully grown man flying through the air, a set of overly pointy teeth and glowing red eyes. She swallowed

"What are you? Who are you?" the man laughed it was deep and evil,

"My name child is Marcus Derullio, I come from Italy." He paused and studied her in the unnatural light, "As for what I am judging by your expression I think you already know."

"Vampire?" Marcus continued to grin

"Correct" his voice had a faint accent but I sounded like he hadn't been in Italy for a very long time.

"Tell me, is your delightful young friend here a virgin?" Amy whimpered behind Marcus and attempted the cover herself up, Marcus turned and hissed "Don't move" she stopped, he turned back to face May.

"For your information no she isn't and hasn't been for a good few years. Why do you want to know?" Marcus sighed

"Well that is a pity, I was so looking forward to drinking her blood, it's a rare treat to find a virgin as lovely as she is still waste not want not. But what about you my dear are you a virgin?" May flushed in anger,

"No I am not, sorry to disappoint," Marcus shrugged and turned back to Amy, who cowered away from him. The other customers who had been in the bar at the time of the attack had since forth vanished into the night leaving May to save her friends, looking around her she saw nothing to aid her in a fight apart from a broken chair leg. Chair leg, that was it, weren't vampires meant to die if staked through the heart? Seizing the leg she lunged and hit fist which sent her tumbling backwards,

"You really shouldn't have done that you foolish child you could have run and I wouldn't have stopped you, instead you try to kill my while I feed. Now you too shall die." May spat and hit him in the eye the vampire stopped and wiped away the spit, then sprang pinning May to the floor arms up by her head legs trapped under his.

"Go on then you filthy bastard I dare you, drink my blood and prey I don't come back to haunt you." Marcus growled and bared his fangs

"Any last words before I drain you dry?" May glared up at him

"Just a few. May god welcome me with open arms. Amen!" Marcus bit down hard tearing through Mays skin like edible paper, a loud crashing noise sounded in the back ground as May slipped under a heavy fuzzy cloak. Men were all around bullets rang like gongs as they bounced off the metal work glasses smashed as they were hit, yet still Marcus didn't stop sucking, suddenly a voice was heard above the gunfire it was as smooth as velvet and as dark as night

"I think it's time you stopped don't you?" Marcus looked up and let out a sharp intake of breath,

"It can't be, you are merely a myth, a story, a rumour! " The man grinned darkly at Marcus and placed a long black gun to his head

"I'm so much more than a that, I'm a legend," the trigger exploded and Marcus moved no more. May watched through blurred eyes and smiled

"how ironic was it that all her life she'd longed for fantasy and adventure and she got right when she was about to die." "Typical" she whispered, the man turned and looked down at the lain out figure of May blood spreading down her left side,

"Are you in pain?" He asked, May snorted

"You could say that" she wheezed, pulling a small mobile from his pocket the man pressed a number and held the phone to his ear.

"I have a victim," pause, "It's been six minutes," pause, "She's not changed" pause, "What are your orders master?" Flicking the top down the man looked back down at May "I'm going to ask you something and I want a truthful answer. Are you a virgin?" May moved her head

"No. I've not been one since I was 16 years old." The man smiled in the gloom and took back out his mobile pressed the number and waited

"She is not a virgin can I continue master?" His question was laced with excitement, putting the phone back inside is coat he knelt down beside May, "Congratulations, you are now the newest member of the Hellsing Organization." She frowned

"What's that?" The man let out a throaty laugh and whispered

"You're about to find out" and with that he bit down over the already pulsing bit mark and drank deeply, May groaned in pain as she felt her blood travel at an alarming pace through her body. Slowly her vision clouded over and she plunged into deaths loving embrace.

Integra glared at the wrecked entrance to the pub, it's doors and windows were now nothing more than splintered glass and wood, she knew this perfect evening was too good to be true and it was. She'd received the tip off just after Walter had left her office, General Franks had sent a message saying they'd heard of attacks in the city of Bristol, unusual attacks where the victims had been drained of blood. She'd recognized the traits as young vampire instantly, clearly it hadn't learnt to control it's need for blood and was just attacking when it felt like it. Her men had tracked the vampire to the pub and waited until they could attack without causing too much commotion, unfortunately they'd been slightly too slow and slightly too forceful, the cost of replacing the windows and doors was not going to be cheep let alone the mess inside. Then on top of that she'd received news that there was an unturned human which was worryingly important, "Bloody Bastards" she hissed expelling a long train of smoke. Hearing a knock on the window she pressed a button and rolled it down "Well?" she asked sternly,

"It is done my master she will be taken to HQ in an armoured truck with the remains as you instructed."

"Good, now get home at once you idiot before you're seen" the man grinned wolfishly at her

"I'll be in your office when you return then shall I? Or shall I simply return to my living quarters and wait for you there?" Integra felt herself grow red with anger

"Go before I blow you back to hell!" The man laughed and hissed

"Your anger is very fetching on you mater" then turned and swept away into the dark back alleys of Bristol.

"Idiot" Integra mutter rolling the window of her Bentley back up and signalling for Walter to drive on.

* * *

Chapter two is forming as you read....


	3. Information and Introductions

Hope it's to everyones liking?

* * *

Silence, nothing but silence, May lay in total darkness seeing nothing and feeling nothing. No heart beat, no breathing nothing. "Is this what death is like, wow I'm going to get so board stuck like this for all eternity. Still it's not so bad I'm actually quite comfy lying here like this." Thud, thud, footsteps? Softly at first as though they were far away then slightly louder. Thud, Thud, they stopped somewhere in the darkness, then knocking sounded as if knuckles were connecting with wood, "What's going on?" May whispered into the dark,

"Hello, please may I come in? I promise I wont hurt you," a woman? A woman was talking to her, a clicking noise then a thin shaft of light washed over May making her squint against it. A figure shifted in the light then disappeared into the black

"Who's there?" May asked, she wasn't scared but wasn't exactly calm either,

"Now just relax I'm going to turn on a light it might be a bit bright to begin with, but please just keep calm ok?" Something moved, May felt it beside her head she tensed her arms ready to punch, suddenly a warm glow appeared, an oil lamp burned quietly beside her. May blinked, there standing over her was a girl not much older than herself dressed in a brown uniform, her hair was short and elfin like but platinum blonde. Moving slowly the girl made to sit down but May moved up quickly ready to lash out, "Relax I'm not going to hurt you I'm just here to talk to you."

"Who are you, what do you want, Where am I?" The girl lowered herself slowly down beside May one hand raised ready to block the awaiting punch,

"You're in one of the basement rooms in Hellsing HQ. My name is Seras Victoria and I'm here to talk to you about some very serious issues."

"Hellsing I've heard that name before but I can't remember where. Why am I here," May asked again panic setting in she was beginning to feel claustrophobic, Seras placed a hand on Mays shoulder, flinching away May lashed out with a right hook only to find her wrist in a vice like grip from Seras.

"Please, just relax, I give you my word I'm not going to hurt you," May glared at the woman then gasped Seras had red eyes.

"You're, you're a vampire" she stuttered Seras nodded and released May from her grip

"Yes I am but the correct term is vampriss, and as I've just told you I'm here to asked you some very important questions, now please will you just sit still and listen to me." May crossed her arms over her chest scowled but said

"Fine, I'm listening." Sears smiled showing her gleaming white teeth,

"You were attacked two days ago in a pub in South Bristol. The man who attacked you was a young rouge vampire, he bit you and drained you of most of your blood. It was only when our men turned up that he stopped drinking but you'd lost so much blood they thought you were dead and going to turn into a ghoul. Wha-"

"A ghoul? What's a ghoul?" May interrupted, Sears backtracked

"A ghoul is what a non virgin turns into when they are bitten by a vampire"

"Then why didn't I turn into a ghoul?" Seras shrugged

"That's what I'm here to talk to you about. When did you exactly loose your virginity and who to?"

"I don't think that is any of your business." May retorted

"But it is my business I'm sorry to say that your past present and future is now the business of Hellsing and Sir Integras."

"I'm sorry who?" "Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing, she is the Head of Hellsing."

"Wait she?"

"Yes she, but don't refer to Sir as 'she' you must address her as either Sir Integra or Master understand?"

"Right got it. Whatever, I don't expect I'll meet her anyway,"

"What do you mean?" Seras asked confused

"I'm not staying here I'm getting out as soon as possible. My family are probably going out of their minds with worry not to mention my friends I needs to find out how they are if they're ok." She made to get up but Seras placed a hand on her chest keeping her in a sitting position,

"I'm afraid you can't leave, well not at the moment. Sir Integra wont allow it, besides we don't know if you can control your thirst yet."

"Excuse me thirst?" Seras sighed

"What was the last thing you can remember about the night you were attacked?" May paused,

"Ummm, a voice deep and sinful…… A gun long and black, then nothing, nothing at all." Seras nodded

"that gun is called the Jackal it's a very powerful weapon, and that voice you described so expertly was my Masters voice. He was the one who shot the vampire that night. He's the one who also turned you into a vampire." Silence.

"What?" Seras shifted uncomfortably

"Master Alucard turned you into a vampire when he realised you weren't going to turn in to a ghoul. You were inches from death and Sir Integra didn't want to have to have a death on her hands that she could avoid, so she gave the order for my Master to bite you. Which he did."

"Jesus Christ you're nu-"

"Don't take the lords name in vain, you may be of lower birth than many but that does not mean you should talk like one." Seras stood up clipped her heels together and bowed

"Sir Integra I thought I was meant to bring her information to your office and then go and see Walter about getting her some things. You sa-"

"Seras, I recall I also said that you needed to stop babbling," Seras blushed

"Yes Sir sorry Sir." Integra turned her gaze back to May and raised an eyebrow

"What is your name?"

"May Johnson, and you must be Sir Integra?" Seras coughed and motioned for May to stand up, which she did, then realised she was only wearing her strap top and high rise knickers and wrapped the blanket round her waist.

"Well now that we have that bit of information, how old are you, or were you?"

"I'm 19 years old, I'll be 20 on December 1st,"

"Well you're never going to reach your 20th birthday because as of two days ago you're now a member of the undead and newest member of my organization."

"Do you think she'll be any better than the Police Girl was when I first turned her?" The voice echoed round the stone clad room, it sent shivers down Mays spine, she looked around wildly expecting to see an ominous figure lurking in a dark corner but there wasn't one. Instead a large boot clad foot stepped through the wall behind her followed by a tall thin red cloaked man, his eyes glowed in the half darkness, his hair flopped over his eyes under a large brimmed hat.

"Have you ever heard of doors?" Integra asked not taking her eyes off May who gaped at the strange man who'd just walked through the wall, "Go and find Walter tell him to come down here with a tape measure, and Alucard use the door this time." Alucard grinned at Integra swept off his hat and bowed deeply to her say in a mocking tone

"Your wish is my command my Master"

"Go, you idiot," Integra spoke in a slightly amused manner. Alucard strode past her and out into the space beyond Integra,

"Who was that?" May asked slightly weakly

"That was the Vampire Alucard, Hellsings ultimate weapon and best kept secret -"

"I'm hardly a the best kept secret Master considering everyone seems to know who I am,"

"GO NOW! Before I chop your head off" Integra shouted over her shoulder to which her answer was an echo that sounded very much like a laugh as it faded into the distance. "As I was saying that was Alucard and he is your master, you will do everything he says, your ultimate job is to search and destroy every Freak out there understand? For the first couple of weeks you will be put into intensive training and will take lessons from Seras Victoria for the time being before you are sent out on practise missions. Alucard will be watching and reporting back to me on your progress before I assign you to a squad understand?" May stared at the woman standing before her, from what she could see Integra was tall and slim but dressed in very unflattering male clothes. "Miss Johnson, do you understand?" Integra asked watching Mays eyes scan her,

"Yes. Errr Sir Integra I understand"

"Good, I will call for you in a few weeks to discuss your progress, if you have any that is." May flushed in anger and opened her mouth to retaliate but nothing came out Integra held up a hand and said "I do not wish to hear your opinion." Turning on the spot she swept out of the room leaving Seras to let out a breath of relief and May to gape after the overly strict woman.

"So that was Sir Integra Hellsing eh?" May breathed looking at Seras who nodded and wiped her forehead on the back of her brown gloved hand

"She still makes me feel nervous even though I've been here for a good 3 years and saved her life many a time. Still she is a remarkable woman and an amazing boss. Not to mention an exceptionally accurate shot. I could tell you so many stories about Sir Integra but those can wait for the moment I need to get you accustomed to our way of living and believe me it's not going to be easy." Seras held out her hand for May to take, she looked at it doubtfully. "Come on I'm not scary, you've met the two most scariest people in Hellsing and they were both in the room at the same time. I'd say I'm as scary as a kitten compared to those two." Seras smiled at May reassuringly

"Kittens can be a bit scary at times," Seras laughed

"Yes I suppose they can be a bit vicious but I give you my word that I'm going to look after you, hand on my unbeating heart, so to speak." May smiled at the joke then hesitantly took Seras out stretched hand. They looked at each other then smiled,

"Seras," May swallowed "This isn't a dream is it, I'm not going to blink and wake up in my bed with an extremely bad hangover?" Seras shook her head slowly and squeezed her hand gently

"No May, this isn't a dream, you're a vampire and you've been given that-" she paused choosing her words carefully "gift because we need you to kill Freaks with us ok? We need to protect Queen, Country and the Church of England that is our job."

"Will I ever see my family and friends again?" May was beginning to feel chocked up,

"I'm not sure I'll talk to Master and Sir Integra about you maybe having a few days off in a couple of weeks time ok, but for the time being no I'm sorry." May nodded and gave a watery smile to show Seras that she wasn't going to get too upset over it, "Come on lets go and find Walter he'll want to measure you for your uniform, and find you some suitable clothes for your spare time." Seras looked pointedly at a pile of rumpled clothes in the corner accompanied by a set of high heeled boots, "I'm surprised you could very walk in those while you were a human, they look quite uncomfortable."

"They aren't not really they have padded insoles to stop blisters still they can get a bit pinchy after a while."

"Yes I bet they do. Right well come on lets go before my Master decides to come back and taunt us some more," pulling May into step beside her Seras strode out of the stone room and into a cool stone corridor with candle lit brackets mounted every few meters.

A train of smoke issued from Integras parted lips she was frowning, Alucard stood behind her watching his masters every move. "Are you sure you saw her attack Derullio with a stake?" Integra asked turning back to face the vampire,

"Yes, she lunged at him with what appeared to be a stake just as he was about to bite another human." Alucard answered amused at the way Integras pulse quicken as her mind formed a mental image of the scene, "She is not like many I have encountered," he continued "She didn't make a sound while she was dying in fact what alerted me to her still being alive was the fact she said that the situation was typical." Integras frown deepened

"So she didn't make any move to stem the blood or let any emotion show that she was in pain?"

"No, she said she was in pain but she didn't cry or howl as many do, even the Police Girl cried."

"Yes well Seras isn't known for her pain thresh hold" Integra said cynically, "Do you think she's going to prove to be a worthy vampire Alucard?"

"Master you're asking me for my opinion, I'm honoured" Alucard said in a tone which he knew would push her buttons,

"Oh shut up and get back to your duties." Integra scowled stubbing the cigar out a little too aggressively and snapping it in two, Alucard laughed at her reaction

"As you wish Master." With a large sweeping motion Alucard descended through the floor leaving Integra to glower at the empty space, slumping back in her chair she placed her index and middle fingers to her temples and rubbed slowly.

"He must be the most aggravating vampire in the world, and he knows he is which makes him even more aggravating. Idiot" She groaned allowed, consulting her watch she saw it read 12:37pm "It took longer to sort everything out this time round then it did with Seras, and I have a feeling it's not finished yet. Typical I told Alucard no more vampires and then low and behold he has to blood another one, and it just had to be a woman didn't it? What am I saying of course it had to be a woman he couldn't change a man he's of the same gender. These long nights must be effecting me more than i originally thought." Hearing voices from outside she stood up and moved towards the door ready to chide some loud guards but before she even reached the other side of her desk there was a knock at the door and Walters voice called out

"Sir Integra may I come in I need your approval on something?" Leaning back on her desk she drew a cigar placed it between her lips called

"Come in" then sparked up. Walter strode in followed Seras then a few steps behind her May who was looking slightly put out at being dragged to see the stern woman twice in one night.

"Sir Integra I've kitted Miss Johnson out in the uniform but she says she'd prefer to wear trousers instead of a skirt like Miss Victoria, is that permit able? Integra blinked then looked at May who was still standing in the light coming from the open door,

"Come here and let me have a look." May hesitated but walked forward until she was standing in front of Integra, true enough May was wearing a pair of black trousers the customary yellow shirt and brown gloves but her hair was still hanging bout her shoulders. Integra scanned the girl quickly before asking "Why do you not wish to wear a skirt?"

"Because I would much prefer training without the risk of loosing my dignity Sir," Integra raised an eyebrow

"Very well you may wear trousers but I would also like you to have a skirt as a back up. It often gives the eliment of surprise,"

"Thank you Sir I'm much appreciated,"

"Hmmm, right well is that all? Yes? Good then could you all please leave, I've got a meeting tomorrow morning of which I need to be rested for. Seras please tell Alucard he will be accompanying me so he should at least try and rest." Seras nodded

"Yes Sir Integra I'll tell him."

"Thank you," and with that Walter chivvied them out of the office turning before he shut the door and said

"Goodnight Miss Integra sleep well." Integra smiled and replied

"Goodnight Walter, tell Seras to keep an eye on her I don't want her wondering off," Walter nodded

"Of course, Goodnight"

"Goodnight" The door closed finally she felt a small amount of weight lift off her shoulders turning she sighed and made her way to the only other door in the office, it lead to her sleeping quarters. Alone in her bedroom away from prying eyes Integra removed her jacket hung it on a hanger and unbuttoned the trousers letting them slip over her narrow hips and drop to the floor, "Ohhh boots damn I forgot." Sitting down on the edge of her bed she bent and began to unlace her boots but stopped as she caught sight of herself in the mirror, she looked strange stripping off a mans attire to reveal a womans body under neither. Sighing she went back to undoing her boots, finally they were off and she was able to slip her trousers over her feet and hang them under the jacket ready for tomorrow. Standing up she glanced at herself in the mirror again, true she wasn't as slim as Seras but that was because she had a larger muscle content, her legs were toned and she had the beginnings of a six pack forming if she tensed hard enough. Looking at herself standing in nothing more than a white shirt and black socks a sudden loathing for herself washed over, "Maybe I'm trying too hard to follow in my fathers footsteps, so much so I'm becoming him." She didn't often feel any other emotion besides anger or triumph but when thinking of her father a lump would always rise in her throat, the lump was there as she stared at herself then slowly a small tear trickled down her cheek and dripped onto the shirt. Brushing it aside angrily Integra scolded herself for letting her emotions take the better of her "Pull yourself together you're Integra Hellsing you never cry," unbuttoning the shirt slightly too viciously she stripped off the remaining garments and crawled into bed letting her hair cover her extremities and shut her eyes against the threat of more tears.

* * *

Well introductions over lets start the real story.


	4. Back to school

Run, stop take safety catch off pull cock back, prepare, lunge, loose wrists locked elbows pull the trigger once twice three times in succession, drop roll and take aim again. Breath, Breath. The mannequin creaked on it's hinges and began to retreated, three holes were visible on it's front one on each breast plate and one in the centre of the forehead. May watched it retreat pistol still held ready to fire at will, a metal cover came down shielding the mannequin from anymore deadly shots. May grinned, flicked the safety catch back down spun the gun on her finger and shoved it back in it's holster. "I'm never going to tire of shooting, it's the best feeling I've had in a long time." Getting up from her half kneeling position on the dirt floor she turned to leave,

"I see you have a small talent in shooting Johnson." May stopped and swivelled on the spot there standing in the corner still fully clad in his red attire was Alucard grinning wolfishly at her,

"Master how long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough to see you make a perfect annihilation of that toy freak," Alucard said flashing his teeth,

"Hmmm, really?" May raised an eyebrow sceptically at him

"If you don't want the compliment then I'll rethink about telling Sir Integra of your progress," May stiffened she hated it when he threatened her,

"Fine, thank you Master I'm pleased you think I'm making progress."

"Good, now report straight to Sir Integras office Police Girl will be waiting for you," May nodded and bowed slightly

"Yes Master." Alucard watched May jog out of the training quad and up the long drive to the manor, he frowned

"You have many talents, and learn at a startling pace yet there is something different about you, still you'd be no match against me, no one can ever beat me." He chuckled and swept off after the tiny black figure of May.

Seras lent against the wall outside Sir Integras office waiting for May, over the past two weeks Seras had been surprised to find that May picked up on most things quickly. She got up when she was meant to she went to sleep went she was meant to. She didn't mind be surrounded by men all the time in fact the men appeared to respect her more than they respect herself. But most surprising of all was she didn't have a problem with drinking blood, unlike herself who had refused to drink blood for many months before tasting Sir Integras and realising that it was essential for her survival. "Where is she?" Seras muttered, suddenly May can hurtling round the far corner skidded to a stop in front of Seras grinned and said

"Sorry, Master was threatening me again." Rolling her eyes Seras punched May playfully on the arm and motioned for her to follow. Knock, knock,

"Come in" came the familiar voice of Sir Integra, the two entered bowed and moved forward until they were standing in front of the large mahogany desk. Integra sat behind it fingers linked a cigar resting between her lips, "sit" she said indicating to two chairs, they each took a seat and waited for her to address the reason for them being summoned. "Seras you will not need to be present for all of this meeting, once you are dismissed make sure you keep Alucard away from here I'd rather him not make a habit of eavesdropping." Seras nodded

"Yes Sir Integra," May shifted in her seat she was beginning to feel like a naught schoolgirl who had been sent to the headmaster. Integra uncrossed her fingers removed her cigar and blew a small amount of smoke upwards

"Miss Johnson I have been informed that you have become quite adapt to the vampires way of living." It wasn't a question as such but May felt like she should answer

"Yes Sir I have,"

"You don't seem to have any problems with any of the required habits,"

"No Sir."

"Your skill with a gun is remarkable, you're fit and healthy, the men respect you" May didn't answer, she wasn't sure how, "Alucard praises you highly as dose Seras and the generals who have watched you train." May glanced at Seras who smiled briefly at her, "We have been alerted to vampire attacks at a boarding school in Shropshire my men will be deployed in an hour you are to join regiment J understand?"

"But Sir Integra don't you think it's a bit soon to be sending her off on such a mission-"

"Seras I recall you didn't even train to fight I sent you off straight away, from what I've been told by you and others if she can't handle a mission of this size then she wont be able to handle a mission at all." Seras bit her lip, "Please leave us Seras make sure Alucard doesn't listen in and prepare yourself," Seras looked like she wanted to protest again but decided against it got up and left closing the door behind her. May looked at Integra an expression of deep thought was plastered over her face, "You surprise me, I wasn't expecting you to adapt to the vampire way of living so quickly. When Seras was first blooded it took her many weeks to become comfortable about herself and even now she still has her moments. Yet you're different." May felt herself reddening she kept her gaze trained on the floor

"I'm sorry Sir if I'm not what you were expecting, please may I leave so I can drink befo-"

"You're drinking as well? Regularly?"

"Yes, I thought I'd find it revolting to begin with but actually it just tastes of meat," Integras insides twisted

"What about coffins are you sleeping in one yet?" May shook her head

"No not yet but when the time comes I hope it's slightly wider that me?" Integra rose an eyebrow questioningly "I move a lot in my sleep and am not to fond of having my legs restricted, but I have no problems in sleeping in a coffin if that's what you want me to do?" Integra got up and walked round the desk to lean against it in front of May

"We cannot have a vampire who doesn't sleep in a coffin it makes you weaker and that is the last thing we need; a weak vampire."

"So I'll sleep in a coffin, I don't want to be a burden to you Sir Integra, you've given me something that I've been wanting for a very long time, a reason to live. Which is very ironic considering I'm no longer alive but still I've never felt so content being here and it was because of you that I feel like this." May had risen and was now standing in front of Integra who was regarding her warily, she was always on guard when a vampire was around her and having one this close was a little unnerving, May suddenly wrapped her arms around Integras shoulders and pulled her into a hug "Thank you Sir" she said releasing the woman from her arms. Integra had to put out a hand to support herself from staggering May clearly didn't understand her full strength yet,

"Miss Johnson I'm glad you feel part of the Hellsing family but I would like you to refrain from displaying emotions such as those so openly." May flushed

"Sorry Sir I must learn to control myself I understand, please may I go and drink and get ready for the mission now?"

"Yes go and kill the vampire Miss Johnson protect the Queen and Country Amen."

"Amen" May bowed turned and strode to the door looking back briefly she saw Integra studying her and frown on her face.

A large military truck sped through the back roads of South Gloucestershire making it's way to a Privet Boarding School in the heart of Shropshire. Bedstone College was the destination; population 80 boarders; virgin numbers unknown; vampires on count risen from 1 to 6 in the past hour and a half. 50 men had been deployed plus three vampires the likelihood of the problem spreading was slim, May sat watching the familiar countryside zip by, she knew where the school was she knew the layout like the back of her hand. Bedstone College had been her last school, where she'd completed her education and where she was now going to have to eliminate her former teachers and scholars. "Well this is going to be fun" she mused quietly to herself fingering her holstered gun, Seras was in the truck ahead of her Alucard was riding in the Bentley with Sir Integra who had last minute decided to come along in her words "To watch the show." A dilapidated castle flashed by

"Wait the was Hopton Castle we've gone full circuit, we're coming in the back way why?" Leading forward in her seat she called to the front "Sir why are we going in the back way?"

"How did you know we're going in the back way?"

"I use to go to school here I know the places like the back of my hand,"

"Well why didn't you tell me before this is putting a whole new spin on things get me Sir Integra on the phone." May smiled to herself at least she was doing something right, "Johnson Sir Integra wants a word," and that happy smug feeling vanished, taking the phone she held it to her ear

"Johnson here Sir."

"Miss Johnson don't let anything stand in your way, I want you to forget every emotional connection you have to that place and help lead the troops understand?"

"Yes Sir"

"May god be with you Amen"

"And with you also,Amen," she hung up and tossed the phone back down the truck, "Sir what do you want me to do?"

"I want you to lead the men into the main building that is apparently where the vampires originated from then split off and cover the rest of the school quickly before returning to the main building got it?"

"Right" they had crashed through the pillared gates and onto the Bedstone House's lawn, "Lets go boys" she called leaping down from the truck and running across the grass towards the quadrangle glancing back she saw the Bentleys nose come round the corner of the house. The moment she was shot of the sounds from the engines she could hear the screams of children coming from the large school building that housed the lower year boys bearding houses, feeling excitement bubble up in her stomach May dashed ahead calling back over her shoulder "Just follow my trail." She crashed through the large oak door and up the stairs of the Old Hall blood was seeping through the aged wood a body lay in a dismembered heap in the corner but she didn't stop to see who it was she just continued to sprint down corridor after corridor finding more blood and bodies. Suddenly she saw him, a man she hadn't seen in well over a year her ex-headmaster Michael Symmons he was squatting rotund in the middle of a Persion Houses corridor making horrible sucking noises. "Well Sir isn't this a surprise but I should have guessed you might be one of them," Michael looked up a body held in his mouth,

"Well if it isn't May Johnson your not meant to be up here it's the boys boarding house" he snarled dropping the child's body,

"I don't think that matters anymore considering you've eaten half it's resident judging by the mess you've left on your shirt" May grinned showing her pointy teeth. Michael got up and lunged at May, click BANG, he didn't even reach her a pile of dust rained down over the childs body, "I've wanted to do that for so long" she hissed at the dust pile. Not wasting another moment she took off again down the corridor, BANG, BANG, BANG one two three dust hung in the air as May took aim and fired round after round into the heads and hearts of young vampires who appeared from the dorms leading off the corridor. Reaching the uppermost floor she stopped the floor was clean, no blood no nothing but it wasn't empty she could hear them sniffling in the furthest room smell their tears and taste their fear. Walking slowly so as not to alert them of her presence she rested her ear against the door, 10 maybe 15 children were in there she had to protect them but she couldn't stay up here she had a job to do. Turning she sped back down the stairs searching for the men "Quick some of you need to go to the top floor there's a group of about 10 to 15 children hiding in a room unharmed we need to get them out or at least protect them!" 5 men sprinted of as she raced down the back stairs and out into the night "right the 'Spares'* that's where I'll look next bet some are hiding away in the darkness filthy cowards" she spat feeling around in her belt for another magazine of bullets. Loading the gun she slowed to listen yes there was defiantly some in there she could smell the warm blood and hear the feeding, stepping slowly into the wood she followed the sounds until she reached the edge of the stream. A horrible sight met her eyes, two men sat a pile of bodies heaped round them blood trickling down their grinning chops, bile rose in her throat as she watched the men pull the skin off a severed leg and eat it.

"Please" a voice came desperately in the darkness "Mr Braden please don't eat me, Mr Chadd please don't let him do it" May stiffened she knew that voice it was Amys younger brother Jordan. Sure enough Mr Braden pulled Jordan from beside him up by the front of his shirt and grinned his bold head shinning in the moonlight

"You're going to taste nice, a virgin pity you're a male or you could be my new wife but no bother virgins blood is virgins blood." Mr Chadd laughed anger boiled through May power coursed up and down her body

"You sick Freak get your hands off Jordan this minute!" She howled pulling the trigger, a bullet shot through the air and straight through the shinny bold scalp of Mr Braden, he dropped Jordan and toppled backwards into the fast flowing stream. Mr Chadd looked at her in horror, jumped up and sped off through the dark trees "DAMN!" May cursed giving chase, for a man of such large stature Mr Chadd could run extremely fast he looped back round took the stream as though it was a puddle and continued up past the top tennis courts and out onto the lawn where the trucks were parked. May skidded to a halt somehow Mr Chadd had grabbed Sir Integra as he sped past and was now using her as a shield. "Oh now you've really done it," May laughed evilly, Integra watched May from her lock position in front of the fat man her eyes were the colour of rubies glowing monstrously,

"Johnson don't act too quickly you're in Bloodlust, you need to think carefully about the situation." May didn't switch her gaze instead she drew from her belt a long thin knife held it by the tip and said

"Now if you don't get your filthy Freak hands off my boss I'm going to kill you" Mr Chadd laughed

"Oh yes and how are you going to do that you make one move and I'll rip this virgins throat to pieces."Minutes passes Chadd and May kept there gazes locked on each others movements, a slight breeze lifted Integras hair, Chadd breathed in letting his eyes roll back as the sent filled in sences, grinning he looked back at May irises blood red. Footsteps sounded behind May she didn't so much as flinch when Seras voice called out

"May what are you doing shoot him"

"Don't move or I'll bite" Chadd growled, Seras stopped next to May. "Put the gun away" he ordered Seras glared and chucked the gun away,

"Where's Master?" Asked May

"He's just tying up loose ends" she whispered

"Now here's the deal you either let me go or this one dies" Chadd said licking his lips, taking a hand he ran the back of it down the side of Integra face and neck, May could sense him wanting to bit down, smirking at the two girls he opened his mouth to continue, "Welll what's it go-" BANG! He stopped mouth hanging open a bullet wound in the centre of his forehead, he now resting just above Integras breats, Seras gasped May grinned and removed her hand from inside her trouser pocket a large smoking hole present in the material. Mr Chadd let go of Integra and crumpled to the floor dust setting in, Seras and Integra both turned to looked at May still clutching her gun eyes red and an evil grin on her lips.

"What? He killed my friends brother I wasn't about to let him take yours too, I thought my job was also to protect you? " slowly her eyes faded to a pinky colour and the grin slipped from her mouth dropping, she let the gun drop from her grasp and her legs give out beneath her, falling to the ground the last thing she saw was Seras's arms grabbing her round the waist and lowering her to the cool earth floor.

Seras looked up at Integra who was still standing beside the pile of dust, "What shall I do?" Integra opened her mouth

"Go and find Alucard make sure he hasn't lost himself in the stench of virgins blood tell him that the mission is as good as over the men will clear everything up here he needs to get back to HQ."

"But what abo-"

"Don't worry I'll stay with her, she's no threat to me," Seras shut her mouth asn watched as Integra made her way over to her, knelt down and removed her hands from May, with an unusual tenderness she removed her jacket and lay it under the girls head. "Seras please will you go and find Alucard," her voice was low but still held the commanding tone, Seras shook herself and got up to leave as she was walking across the lawn she turned to look back and was surprised to see Integra gently removing the blood from Mays face. A few minutes went by, May stirred a frown creased her forehead, opening her eyes blearily she let out a low moan, her head was spinning. "Thank you for shooting that Freak" a quiet voice said beside her, shifting slightly May looked up and smiled at Integra weakly.

"You're welcome Sir Integra," looking at May in the artificial light coming from the trucks she was surprised to see that she had exceptionally blue eyes, but before she could make out anything else out May closed them and fainted again.

* * *

*Spares=woodes around Bedstone College, it's a real place and currently where i am studying at the additional characters are real in this chapter and chapter 1 (Beth, Amy Chris Chadd, Michael, Braden and Jordan) but May is not real.


	5. 6 years have gone quick

It took the following day for May to recover from her fainting fit and by nightfall she was sitting at her desk sucking slowly at a packet of medical blood, her eyes had got stuck in a purpley state indicating she still had a thirst for blood. Walter had been down briefly to check if she was ok but he had other things to attend too so had vanished almost instantly, Alucard had been down too surprisingly, he hadn't said much only that the reason she'd fainted was due to the amount of virgin blood around but she had caught him saying "Well done" just as he was leaving. So it wasn't all bad, but still she was mentally kicking herself for appearing so weak especially after Sir Integra had said that was the last thing they needed; a weak vampire.

"Idiot" she said smacking her forehead, "Idiot, idiot IDIOT!"

"Why are you an idiot exactly?" May whipped round in her seat Seras was leaning against the doorframe arms folded watching her,

"I screwed up the first mission, she isn't going to let me go on another one"

"Who wont let you go on another one?" Seras looked confused.

"Integra who'd you think" May groaned getting up,

"Don't be daft you didn't screw it up and Sir Integra knows the reason for you fainting she can be strict but she's not unfair and not allowing you to go on another mission would be unfair so just relax ok?" May nodded

"You're right it's just it's typical me to mess things up"

"you didn't mess things up the battle was over and believe me I was having problems round the areas where the really young children were their blood was overpowering I'm surprised you held out as long as you did, you really impressed me. And Sir Integra."

"Really?" May smiled

"By the way has my master come and seen you yet does he even realise you're up?"

"Yes he did actually and do you know what you even said well done! I nearly fell over with surprise"

"Did he now, well then why are you beating yourself up? You clearly did even better than he expected you to do,"

"Hmmm you're right, it's a pity I can't really remember most of the mission."

"What you don't remember killing that freak?"

"What freak?"

"What freak oh dear looks like I'm going to have to fill in the blanks" Seras took a seat on Mays bed patted the space next to her and began. A few minutes later May sat grinning,

"so I saved Sir Integra?"

"yes and it was the most amazing thing I have ever seen, the shot was just perfect!" Seras was being very dramatic waving her arms all over the place eyes bright as she went over every detail again and again, "honestly May I wish you could have seen yourself"

"yes I wish I could have seen myself too."

"From what I've just heard it looks like you've done a great service to my master," Alucard stepped through the wall "but don't even for a moment think that you deserve any special treatment, just remember you are still just the lowest of the low Johnson." May managed to keep a passive face

"Of course master"

"Good" he waited a moment then turned and walked back through the wall, May rolled her eyes and said through gritted teeth

"you can't even have a conversation in this place"

"Oh yes you can, he'll stop after a while, it's only because you're new that he's taking such and interest in you" they grinned at each other then fell about laughing.

Integra sat observing an e-mail a grim expression on her face. Six years had it really been that long since she'd last received one of these damn blasted things?

_Miss Integra Hellsing, Our reunion is taking place on the 1st August this year and it would be a great pleasure if you and Alucard would join us for it. As usual it will be held in the residents of one of the current members, this year it'll be held in Alexander Hawkesworth-Brookes's mansion in Hastings. The night starts at 9 please be prompt. Sincerely Nicholas Malcolm. _

Pressing the number 7 on her calling pad she pinched the bridge of her nose and frowned deeply this was going to be very time consuming, "Sir Integra?" Mays voice sounded at the end of the line,

"Johnson report to my office with Seras and Alucard in 5 minutes"

"Yes Sir" the line went dead. Alucard can take Seras as his guest, Walter I expect has received a letter of invitation so he'll be attending too so that just leaves Johnson who will come on official duty. Reaching inside her breast pocket she brought out a silver case and extracted a cigar, it wasn't the best habit to have but he father had smoked them and it reminded her of him. She felt the lump rise and the prickling behind her eyes start but she refused to cry and simply swallowed then lit the cigar breathing in it's rich smell. A knock sounded at the door "Yes?" May opened the door and stood on the threshold "You wanted to see us Sir Integra"

"Come in all of you," they entered and stood in a line in front of her. "Alucard I expect you already know why you're here" the vampire grinned

"Six years has past by quickly haven't they master" Integra grimaced

"Indeed" exhaling she stood up walked round the table and faced him "Now I don't want anything like the last time understand? You wont be on your own this time or on duty so you'd better not show me up again Alucard"

The girls looked at each other, Seras shrugged. Integra pushed her chair back and stood up, "You are to take Seras as your plus one, Walter will be going on his own." Her eyes flickered to May and back again "and Miss Johnson will be my plus one accept she will be on undercover duty." May put up her hand Integra looked at her

"Sir what are you talking about what am I being your plus one for?" Integra sighed,

"once every six years or so the Knights of the Round table have a reunion it's quite a prestigious event and everyone knows when it is because the security is exceptional, but everyone is advised to bring one of their own men to be their plus one, so this year you will be on duty and making sure everything is on check understand?" May nodded and saluted

"Yes Sir Integra I'll do my utmost to make sure every thing is under control" Integra nodded.

Alucard chuckled in a amused manner, "What?" Integra asked eying the vampire suspiciously,

"I was just remembering how lovely you looked in your dress" Alucard grinned wolfishly at her.

"I suggest you stop right there unless you wish to have your voice box cut from your throat?" Integra glared up into Alucard's covered eyes her reflection glaring back at her,

"Isn't that a charming prospect. Will you put it on the end of a chain and wear it as a pendant?"

"Get out freak before I indulge you in my threat!" Alucard swept a low bow,

"very well my master if you wish it,"

"I do, now go I need to speak with Seras and Johnson alone without you eavesdropping." Alucard inclined his head turned and glided through opposite wall, Integra closed her eyes briefly pinched the bridge of her nose and exhaled. Seras turned her head towards May and mouthed the word "Dress?" with a questioning expression on her face, May grinned at the strawberry blonde and shrugged.

"Right, Seras all you need to do is stay close to Alucard and people watch whilst enjoying the evening understand?" Seras nodded "As for you Johnson I want you to stay with in my vicinity for the entire evening, evaluate the other guests and be polite and courteous to everyone understand?" May nodded slowly, this was going to be a very strange mission.

Flopping down on her mattress May chuckled quietly to herself,

"What are you laughing at?" Seras asked sitting down next to her,

"It's just Sir Integra doesn't strike me as one to wear a dress, even if it is a very high class dinner." Seras snorted

"I completely agree, I can just see her turning up in her general military outfit." They lay in silence for the next few moments listening to the clicking of the water pipes,

"Still" May continued "I think master might be right, I think she'll look quite pretty in a dress, weird but pretty."

"Hmmm yes I think so too" there was a knock at the door May sat up

"Who is it?"

"It's me Miss Johnson could you possible hold the door open I have something for you and it's quite heavy," both girls leapt off the bed to aid Walter who when the May opened the door was leaning against a large dark brown coffin patting his brow with a white handkerchief. "Ah, Miss Victoria glad you're here I need to ask you about your coffin if it needs adjustments doing," "Oh umm, yes Walter I want my lid hinged to my base because I can't be bothered to keep lifting and pushing it to the ground." Walter raised and eyebrow

"Very well Miss Victoria, seeing as you asked so nicely" Seras blushed and began to babble

"Oh I'm sorry Walter, what I mean is if it's not too much trouble PLEASE could you attach my lid to the base" Walter smiled

"Miss Victoria I was merely pulling your leg of course I will attach your lid just let me get Miss Johnson here settled then I'll be right with you." Seras smiled apologetically at the ageing butler, "Miss Johnson would you mind giving me a hand with your new bed I'm afraid that I'm beginning to feel my age more that usual," May bent down to grip the bottom of the coffin

"Of course Walter, on three then. One, two, three" May stood up, the wood felt as light as paper to her, "Walter are you sure you aren't pulling my leg too, this feels as light as anything?"

"That is your newly found strength Miss Johnson, I assure you it is rather heavy for me."

Setting the end down of the coffin May stood up brushed her hands on her trousers and smiled "Walter you have excelled yourself it looks amazing," bending down May lifted the lid and gasped "Oh Walter it looks so comfortable." The coffin was lined with deep green velvet, a small white pillow was squished into the larger end of it where Mays head would be. Walter smiled

"Thank you Miss Johnson I like to think that I have had a few years in this area, I have to make adjustments to Master Alucard's coffin every year, so I've had quite a lot of practise."

"Really, every year?" Walter nodded and gave a weary smile

"Indeed he likes change does your master," May rolled her eyes,

"yes well I wish he'd change his tune towards me."

"May's a little offended by the way Master acts towards her, I did tell her that he was exactly the same with me and he still can be, I'm often still called Police girl."

"On the contrary Miss Victoria he was worse with you, he's positively pleasant to Miss Johnson" Walter said wiping his forehead again.

"Hmm maybe you're right, I guess I should stop complaining," Seras came and put an arm around May's shoulder and squeezed.

"You aren't complaining, stop being so hard on yourself," May smiled at Seras appreciatively.

After Walter had removed May's bed and Seras had gone to do some target shooting, May lay down in her new coffin and felt her body relax into the lovely smooth material. "So I'm going to be in effect Sir Integra's bodyguard for the evening, hmm well I guess it's good that she trusts me enough to ask me to do it. But then again maybe it's just because I'm a vampire and she's wants so muscle on her side." She sighed and sat up, "What am I meant to wear for this, 'reunion' anyway?" Pushing herself out of the low box she walked across the room tapped out the number 000 on the keypad,

"Yes Johnson what is it?" Integra's voice was passive May could here her exhaling smoke,

"Sir I was just wondering what would you like me to wear?" On the other end of the line Integra involuntarily twitched, what was she meant to say to that question?

"So long as you aren't wearing anything too revealing, the dress code is black tie so be spotless." May thought,

"Sir Integra would it be possible if I went out to buy a suitable dress?"

"So long as you are on hand if I call,"

"Of course Sir, can I go tomorrow I'll be back by midday then I'll do some training so i don't fall behind on my fittness."

"Very well just so long as you are back by midday, you have my permission."

"Thank you Sir, goodnight"

"goodnight" and with that the line went dead.

The following morning May opened a bleary eye, it was pitch black due to the lid being about 15in from her nose. She had been right the coffin was exceptionally comfortable, so comfortable that she almost fell back to sleep again only the thought of having to turn up in her uniform with skirt instead of trousers shifted her heavy bones out of the rather low coffin. Her room looked very empty without her old bed but she had to admit that her new substitute was just as comfy if not more. Even though her room was under the foundations of the house like Alucard's and Seras's it wasn't as cold as it usually was, it was cool yes but not freezing like it got in winter. "Oh boy looks like a scorcher of a day: not good" and when she reached the first floor hallway large golden rectangles were elongated across it's tiles. Walking over to one of the large windows she smiled at the beautiful summer sunshine casting shadows over the bright green lawn,

"Ah Miss Johnson you're up early I know it barely gets dark but even still 8:30 is a bit eager." Walter smiled kindly at the surprised girl,

"Oh morning Walter, yes I am up early but I'm going out to buy a dress for this reunion."

"Does Sir Integra know about your little outing?"

"Yes she gave me permission just so long as I was back by midday" Walter looked mildly surprise

"Did she now, well you must have really made an impression on her considering it took Seras a fair few months until Sir Integra would allow her to go out for personal errands instead of mission based ones." May frowned slightly and crossed her arms

"I don't think I made that much of an impression on her, maybe she just trusts me?"

"Sir Integra trusts every single one of her employees,"

"I know Walter I was just saying that maybe she doesn't need to feel like she has to be suspect of me." Walter smiled

"I can see that she has no reason to suspect you at all, in fact I sometimes wonder why she doesn't suspect some of the new comers after all they all look a bit uneasy" May laughed.

Walter was a charming man if a bit worn round the edges she could still see the former elegance of his younger years. "I expect it's due to the fact they are working within close proximity of three vampires"

"Yes that alone is enough to make anyone a bit apprehensive isn't it?"

"Just a bit" May grinned up at the Walter,

"Well Miss Johnson considering you have to get there and perches a dress then get all the way back again would you like you daily dose now or when you get back?" May tensed ever so slightly, although she didn't mind drinking blood she hadn't quite got use to Walter addressing her feeding times so naturally but then again he had lived and worked for the Hellsing's for many years and was use to their living habits. True she was only drinking medical blood not fresh hot from the body type and if she was honest that little change scared her a bit. She swallowed,

"Umm do you think I'll need any before noon?" Walter pursed his lips

"I shouldn't think so, it was only a few hours ago when you had your last bag I'm such a few more hours wont make a difference, just stay out of the sun when in town if there is shade walk in it and stay in shops as long as possible if you start to feel a bit weak." May nodded

"Thank you Walter I'll bare that in mind when I'm strolling down a sunny high street,"

"Please do, you may be exceptionally strong but you are still only a fledgling and are not weather adaptable yet." Smiling at the aging man May strode over to the large front door turn, waved and steeped out into the bright morning sun.

* * *

I apologise for the lateness of this chapter school and life is hetic! Enjoy.


	6. Preparation for the evening ahead

Apologies it has been months since i last edited i have been so busy it is unbelieveable! I was resently suspended from college so i managed to write this amoungst doing revision etc. Enjoy.

* * *

August the 1st dawned lighting Integra's bedroom with a warm glow. Just for a moment she stayed lying underneath the bed sheets relaxing in the rare silence that surrounded her before the hectic day-to-day routine took over again. "It's a lovely day master shouldn't you be up and about?" Integra suppressed a sigh as her silence was broken by the mocking tone of Alucard

"What are you doing in my bedroom? Haven't I told you before you do not enter unless I give you permission?" Alucard materialized at the foot of the bed a smirk plastered on his face, Integra sat up her face displaying the obvious annoyance at having him inside her privet living quarters.

"I was merely informing you that the weather is charming and that it is a little later than usual for you to still be…" he trailed off as his eyes scanned Integra's nightdress covered bust.

"Alucard I'm warning you if you don't get out and let me get changed I'll lock you back in the god for saken cellar of yours! Now Go!"

"And a good morning to you too Miss Hellsing" he purred fazing through the floor back to the cool dark chambers below.

Integra closed her eyes breathed in and pinched the bridge of her nose "I knew he was going to be like this, why did I let him have the day off?" she muttered to herself sliding off the edge of the bed, drawing back the curtains she let the sun caressed over her face. Although she forever lived in a world of darkness, she didn't dislike the sunlight she just didn't get a chance to enjoy it.

Turning on the tap she pulled her nightdress up and over her head and stepped quickly into the flowing water. It was nice to be refreshed like this considering she knew she wasn't going to get an early night and she needed to be fully prepared for the many hours ahead. The dinner was due to start at 9 so she at least had the rest of the morning and the afternoon to herself before being forced to mingle with high class people, many of which she knew damn well Walter wished her to choose for a husband. Well he could keep on wishing for all she cared because one thing was certain she would never share her title with anyone, no matter how high class and respected they were. If it wasn't for her and the organisation their lives wouldn't be as cosy as it was. Rinsing the conditioner out of her long tendrils she stepped from the great bath/ shower onto the plush mat and wrapped herself up in a green towel then proceeded to drip dry as she sat down at her dresser and switched on her hair-dryer.

Below the mansion two men stood talking in amused voices, Walter covered his mouth as Alucard joked about Integra turning up in her military uniform, sword, gun the whole lot. "You know what she's like Walter, she despises this kind of thing and you only fuel that emotion by trying to persuade her to take a mate."

"I merely want her to be happy Alucard, which is more than what you wish for her. And besides mate is hardly the word to describe the young man who will take Miss Integra as his wife."

"True, second in command would be a more appropriate title,"

"You know full well she would never allow a man to lead her organisation unless it was her flesh and blood." Alucard smirked in the gloom,

"She would make a truly remarkable mother don't you think?" Walter nodded

"Yes I think she would be a very fine mother, but unless she learns to socialize with others she will never be one." Silence fell both men lost in thought of their master being a doting parent Walter broke it by asking " I do hope you aren't planning to attend the dinner dressed in your usual attire!"

"What's wrong with my clothes?" Alucard faked mock indigence then laughed "I am wearing a white suit and a red tie if you must know." Walter's eyebrow twitched,

"Well lets just hope nothing happens because there is one thing for sure I am not trying to get the blood stains out of a white suit." A flash of teeth came from Alucard

"And you angel of death what are you wearing?"

"I am wearing a dove grey suit and a black tie, I feel they reflect my age admirably."

"You really will look like an angel of death wont you?" Walter gave a lop sided smile

"Well it's been a few years since I really looked the part don't you think?" Alucard nodded.

Hours slid by, the sun climbed high in the sky then slowly sunk again until at 4 o'clock May rose still slightly accustomed to a human body clock she woke up earlier than the others did. Stretching she hauled herself out of the comfy coffin and onto the cool stone floor, yawning widely she wondered over to her chest of draws retrieved her training gear and changed ready for a good session before getting read for the evenings antics. The Heat was just right for her to run at a comfortable pace round the gravelled path of the manor, Integra watched the young woman zip past under the her window a look of thoughtfulness on her usual hardened face. "A hundred" May panted slightly as she bent hands on her knees next to the front door, wiping the sweat from her brow she walked to pick up a set of hand weights on the grass Testing to see which would be practical she started to do some bicep curls relishing in the tightening of her muscles as they flexed under the strain. Hearing the doors open behind her she stopped and turned to see Walter standing on the top step shielding his eyes from the glare of the evening sun.

"Miss Johnson I'm sorry to interrupt your training but if you don't come inside and get ready you'll not be in Miss Integra's best books." May grimaced

"Okay Walter I'll be there in a minute let me just put these away," picking up the weights she jogged back to the equipment outhouse, dumped them and sprinted back to where Walter was waiting.

"Well you looked pumped if you don't mind me saying" Walter smiled at her over his monocle, laughing at his comment May gave a little flex then bounded through the front doors saying

"wait until you see me in my dress Walter."

Five people surveyed themselves in floor length mirrors in the Hellsing Manor; three women two men. One of the women reached for a notebook under her pillow, entered the date and time then began to write…

_August 1__st__ 8:03pm_

_Well this feels a bit like De ja vu, almost exactly like my first Rugby Hockey dinner at Bedstone. Strange. I'm 5 years older but still the feeling of foreboding mixed with a twinge of excitement still runs through me. At least I know I look good this time, Green definitely better than Red._

Hearing a knock at her door May shoved the notebook back under the pillow and called "Come in" Seras entered wearing a long purple dress with a black rose pendant hanging just above her impressive cleavage. "Seras you look amazing!" May lunged at her friend embracing her tightly, beaming a slight blush appearing Seras mumbled

"You think so?" May nodded vigorously, "Thank you May, but I happen to think you look gorgeous." May raised an eyebrow in surprise

"What? Don't be daft I can't even scratch the surface of gorgeous." Seras shook her head

"No I'm serious just you wait until you get up and into some light no one will be able to take their eyes off of you!" May remained silent staring at Seras who was looking at her in earnest.

"Police Girl aren't you meant to be accompanying me?" a silky voice questioned from behind. The girls whipped around to face a very well groomed Alucard leaning casually up against the door frame. Seras opened her mouth to reply but was cut short by Alucard moving forward and lifting her chin towards him with a white glove clad finger, "Johnson is right Police Girl you do look amazing, why if I hadn't already done so before I'd be quite tempted to take a bite almost." The colour Seras turned then put her blush moments before to shame, taking her by the arm Alucard led Seras out of May's room and up the stairs towards the entrance hall; May following behind an amused smile curving her lips.

Walter was already waiting for them in the entrance hall donned in a very expensive looking dove grey tail coat with high collared white shirt and a black cravat, he wore no gloves but May noticed a pair hanging artfully from his waistcoat pock, they were also black. "Ah don't we look marvellous?" he said bowing as they approached, "Miss Victoria, Miss Johnson if don't mind me saying so you look beautiful."

"Thank you Walter," they said in unison,

"And Walter if you don't mind me saying you look like you could turn quite a few ladies heads tonight." May said smiling cheekily at him, Walter laughed

"I think I left that game long ago Miss Johnson, but don't you think Alucard here could easily play for both of us?" May turn to face Alucard

"Master I apologize you look extremely handsome tonight,"

"Why thank you Johnson, you look almost as handsome as me." May grinned she knew that was as close to a compliment she was going to get from Alucard,

"Thank you Master it is very kind of you to say so."

"Alucard saying kind things I think I must have walked into the wrong entrance hall," a voice as intense as dark chocolate brought everyone's attention to the foot of the flight of stairs. There stood Integra, but not the usual military clad hard as nails Integra but a woman who could almost be her twin.

"Miss Integra you look wonderful" Walter said moving forward and offering her his arm,

"Thank you Walter but I think that is an over statement." May didn't think it was an over statement in the slightest, in fact she would go as far as to say that it didn't even come close to describing Integra,(well what she could see of her under the long dark red shawl). She watched transfixed as her Master walk with surprising ease toward her 6 inches taller than her usual height,

"Sir Integra" she just managed to get out, "You look lovely." Integra's eyebrow twitched slightly

"Thank you Johnson, you look very nice yourself" May felt a small heat burn her cheeks.

"A different dress this time?" Alucard asked, "I can't wait to see it" Integra fixed him with a look that clearly said _you keep those eyes trained to the floor._

"Don't make me get my hands dirty before we've even left the Manor Alucard," he roared with laughter at her idle amusing threat and taking hold of Seras arm once again he lead the procession out of the front doors and down to a sleek black limo.

On arriving at the Hawkesworth-Brookes's manor which happened to be situated in the middle of Hastings May was surprised to see so many cars parked outside. The journey has been quite enjoyable actually what with her and Seras giggling in a corner and Walter trying desperately to stop Integra from ripping Alucards head off before they even got there which of course made the both of them laugh harder. As the limo pull up in front of the shinny black door with a large brass knocker in the shape of a dog's head May had the sudden feeling that this night was going to be quite an interesting night. "Well isn't that charming?" Alucard fanned mock annoyance at the sight of one of his other forms mounted on the front door. "It's hardly a welcoming sight for me is it?" Integra rolled her eyes in disbelief and lifted the large dogs head then let it fall against its knocker pad once. Once was enough within a moment the door had open to reveal a stout man holding a clipboard,

"Names?" he asked looking up and the party, Walter stepped forward and spoke clearly

"Hellsing, Dornez and Johnson" flicking his pencil over the paper the nodded and stepped aside to allow them entrance.

"Master" Seras mental asked "Why wasn't my second name on the list?" Alucard glanced at her and grinned wolfishly

"Because Seras Victoria, tonight you are my wife." Seras stiffened looking up at the tall sleek handsome man who was holding her arm she prayed he wasn't reading her emotions at that point.

Before entering the dinning room they separated the hang up their belongings, Seras carefully placed her clutch in a small locker type compartment while May turned to help Integra remove her long red shawl, "It's unclipped Johnson just slide in off." The moment May removed the shawl she truly new what it meant for someone to forget everything, Integra looked….May couldn't describe it, she was more than beautiful or amazing she was stunning. Her black knee length dress was like a glove it hugged every curve of her body, the long blonde locks were lightly curled with half of them scooped up into a neat knot of the back of her head. Her neck and shoulders were bare and the dress revealed a generous amount of cleavage line. May breathed quickly once through her nose and forced her gaze away from her Master and onto Seras who was watching her in a knowing fashion. "Come on you two before they start the meal without us," Integra hissed moving back towards where Walter and Alucard were waiting for them.

* * *

It's short i know i'm sorry but it leaves you wanting more at least!...


End file.
